Together As One
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: When Hiccup dies in the Bewilderbeast battle right next to Toothless, Hiccup somehow survives inside Toothless' mind. And now Hiccup and Toothless both have to share a body and a life, forever.


**Welcome to Chapter 1 of TOGETHER AS ONE, this story is only a side story while i work on Toothless Who, i have had this idea for a while now, so please give the ENTIRE chapter a chance and then review. Ok, let's get into...**

 **Chapter 1: Life In Death**

* * *

"...Or is it?" Drago said to Hiccup as he stood there in front of him, and Hiccup turned around nervously only to see the Bewilderbeast almost ready to blast at him with ice.

Hiccup screamed and ducked, and Toothless heard this. His sensitive ears picking up the sound of Hiccup's screams.

Toothless realized the situation and jumped, quickly landing on top of Hiccup, causing Hiccup to fall to the ground.

Then the ice of the Bewilderbeast hit them and froze them in a mountain of ice. The frigid coldness of the unforgiving ice started causing both Hiccup and even Toothless to shake and shiver.

All Hiccup knew was that it was dark and that he felt a pain in his chest...a very bad pain. He reached up and placed a hand on Toothless' warm velvety chest and belly as he smiled into the darkness.

"I'm...so sorry...buddy...i don't...i don't...think i can make it," Hiccup said and then coughed up a bit of blood, some of it landing on Toothless' paw.

Toothless managed to whimper and nudge Hiccup, trying his best to tell his best friend to stay awake, and not fall asleep.

"I'm sorry...Toothless...it wasn't your fault...remember that...love you bud...g-g-g..." Hiccup tried to speak only to find that he couldn't, and he felt everything around him go cold as Toothless cried out in sorrow.

'So this is how i die...and i didn't even get to finish my last words to Toothless...i didn't even get to say goodbye...' Hiccup thought before everything went dark, and he saw no more.

* * *

Valka and the other Dragon Riders watched the ice mountain slowly getting bluer and bluer, with a sound of ANGER and RAGE coming from within.

Then the ice exploded, and Toothless emerged. He was glowing blue and Valka swore she saw a few small lightning bolts coming from Toothless' hide.

Toothless ROARED at the Bewilderbeast, and the Bewilderbeast roared back. Toothless was being driven by anger, rage, sorrow, loss, and so much more.

Toothless jumped onto an ice pillar and started firing plasma blasts over by the dozen, and the Bewilderbeast CRIED in pain. That only made Toothless angrier.

'Hiccup should still be here, and you think YOU'RE IN PAIN!?' Toothless thought madly before firing off another plasma blast, while his ears also picked up Valka' crying over her son's dead body.

"N-No...son...please...i only just got you back" Valka moaned. When Hiccup did not move, she laid her head on Hiccup's chest before closing her eyes with a small whimper.

Eventually, Astrid and the other Dragon Riders made their way over, and all of them started crying for there fallen leader...their fallen friend.

Then everyone heard the sound of something HUGE landing in the water and they looked up to a shocking sight...the Bewilderbeast was dead, a hole right through its skull, and Toothless standing on the ice pillar with black smoke coming from his mouth.

'That...was for...Hiccup' Toothless thought sadly, and he turned around, hoping to find Hiccup maybe just MAYBE still alive. Only to be met with the crying faces of all the Berkians. All of them crying over Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third's death.

Toothless ran to Hiccup's dead corpse, and began desperately nudging Hiccup and whining, hoping that maybe that would bring Hiccup back.

'No...i can't lose you too...not after losing Stoick...I can't...I can't' Toothless thought and continued whimpering and nudging Hiccup frantically.

It was at least fifteen minutes before Valka managed to somehow get control of herself and pull Toothless back from Hiccup.

"Toothless...he's...he's gone," Valka said and Toothless whined pitifully. The other dragons were gonna bow to Toothless as he was now alpha...but now wasn't the time nor the place, not after the death of both Hiccup and Stoick.

Then, the full realization that Hiccup was never coming back hit Toothless like a ton of bricks, and he HOWLED into the air in despair and loss, in mourning and pain, sadness and sorrow.

Then, Toothless smelt it...or rather...HIM. He smelled Drago Bludvist, and quickly turned around to see Drago trying to pull his metal bullhook out from the dirt.

Toothless' sadness turned into RAGE at the sight of Drago and that STUPID BULLHOOK, and he fired off a few blasts at the bullhook, all but melting it down into a puddle of metal. Drago then screamed at Toothless, trying to get him under his control.

Toothless jumped and pinned Drago against an ice pillar, staring in Drago's eyes with a deep HATRED. He began slowly building up a really strong plasma blast before thinking of something.

'If Hiccup had to suffer before death, then Drago should have to SUFFER WORSE and LONGER' Toothless thought and then used his teeth to break off a piece of Bewilderbeast ice, before stabbing Drago with it.

Toothless then used his claws to make short work of Drago's last arm. He left Drago armless and injured, pinned against an ice spike by another shard of ice driven through him.

Everyone just watched from nearby, nobody moving to stop Toothless or even go near him. They were at once shocked, impressed, and happy that someone was getting revenge for Hiccup, even if they knew Hiccup would have probably said; "no, there's no need to get revenge for my death."

After Toothless went back to nuzzling Hiccup' dead body, whimpering and whining in despair and loss, all the Dragon Riders went over to Drago. Astrid took her ax and embedded it in Drago's chest.

"That's for Stoick!" Astrid yelled and then balled up her fists before punching Drago in the face four times, and then shoving the ax in farther.

"AND THAT'S FOR HICCUP!" Astrid yelled as she hit Drago right in the nose. Drago passed out from blood loss.

Meanwhile, Toothless just collapsed next to Hiccup's body while whimpering and whining in despair. After Valka made sure Drago got what he deserved (A swift kicking to the place where the sun doesn't shine, and not the back end), she went over to Toothless and started trying to comfort the guilt and sadness ridden Night Fury, only to fail.

Eventually, Toothless made his way into Hiccup's room and locked the door, which no one except Valka and Astrid knew was possible. Everyone got worried that maybe the Night Fury might be tearing up Hiccup's room in anger.

But, when Astrid and Valka spied on Toothless through the skylight, they saw quite the opposite. Toothless was taking care of Hiccup's room and making sure it stayed clean and nice, just like Hiccup had had it.

When Toothless went to sleep, he didn't curl up on his stone slab like he normally did. He would grab one of Hiccup's old shirts, place it on Hiccup's bed, and then curl up on Hiccup's bed around the shirt and bury his face in the shirt, just to remind him of Hiccup.

When Toothless wasn't cleaning or sleeping, he just looked at Hiccup's old drawings and all of the many things they had collected over the years. Including Inferno, which Toothless had stolen off of Hiccup before the funeral.

Toothless knew Hiccup would want him to keep the device, even if he had to no use for it considering that he could already breathe fire.

Valka and Astrid both knew Toothless was mourning and trying to deny what had happened...but how long would this go on for?

Toothless hadn't left the room at all in the last week which meant he hadn't had anything to eat or drink, which seemed to be making Toothless weaker every day that passed.

Astrid and Valka knew they had to talk to Toothless and get him to see reality, even if reality was now such a cold place.

They honestly didn't blame Toothless for wanting to hide away from the world, considering that now the world of Berk was so cold and empty after the attack from Drago.

* * *

Hiccup felt nothing, he saw nothing, he thought nothing. He was truly, really, dead. Just an empty soul with memories waiting to be sparked back to life.

And then, just as fast as a plasma blast. HE WAS ALIVE AGAIN. He could feel again, and he could think again.

'W-wait? W-where am i? I was-where was i?' Hiccup thought and tried to remember where he had been last...the last thing he remembered was facing Drago and then Toothless jumped and...

And then he died while Toothless cried in sorrow. Hiccup came to the realization that he was DEAD, or at the very least, supposed to be dead.

Hiccup didn't know where he was or what was happening, but he felt...weird. He didn't feel warm yet he didn't feel cold either, and he couldn't feel his body, but he felt more alive then he had in the ice.

'Where am I? HELLO! HELLO! Why can't i speak!? Where am i!?' Hiccup thought and tried to find...someone, something, ANYTHING. He didn't find anyone, but he still felt like he wasn't alone.

And then, he found that he had eyes. He opened them to find himself in a black void, and looking down he saw that he was nineteen again, like he had been when he was on the Edge during the war with Viggo.

Looking around, he saw that 150 feet in front of him was Toothless, who was also floating in this void, but he had these...sorta beams of energy going into him. Each one a different color.

Hiccup slowly managed to float his way over to Toothless and was gonna remove the beams from Toothless when suddenly he felt a piece of information pop into his mind.

Green was mind, red was fire control, blue was movement and physical control, orange was feeling, and yellow was senses.

Hiccup then realized what these things must be and who the Toothless in front of him was. The Toothless in front of him was Toothless' soul and mind form, and the beams were Toothless' connections to his body.

Hiccup then realized that he himself didn't have any beams, which could only mean one thing...he HAD died, but his mind and soul had survived.

He had an idea. It was stupid and kinda crazy, but well...he practically was crazy at this point. So, he grabbed onto the green, orange, and yellow beams and he created his own sorta beam to all of them extending out from himself...and it was white.

Hiccup then saw what Toothless saw, which was just the wall of Hiccup's bedroom. He could feel Toothless' grumbling belly and his lungs breathing in and out, and he could almost hear Toothless' heart beating with every second.

'Hiccup...i miss you so much... I'm so sorry...i am so sorry Hiccup...' Toothless thought and Hiccup heard it, and that made Hiccup almost stop and do a double take.

Toothless' voice or at least, the one in Toothless' head, sounded as smooth as fire and as warm as a gentle parent, but with the deepness of a pit.

'Speak of the Hiccup and i shall appear, I'm... I'm here bud' Hiccup thought, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Toothless could hear him.

When Toothless jumped up, did a 360, and started looking around frantically, he knew Toothless had heard him.

'Toothless! Calm down! I'm safe! And I'm...nearby' Hiccup sorta said/thought, he thought of it more as speaking...oh Thor, Hiccup was getting confused now.

'Hiccup? H-How can you hear me? W-Where are you?! I'm worried...please, just answer me...' Toothless thought-said and Hiccup knew he would have to tell Toothless the truth, he couldn't lie to his best friend.

'Umm, i can...hear what you think, sorry if that...makes no sense, it doesn't make sense to me either' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless whimpered out loud and start searching again, but slowly.

'But...but where are you?' Toothless thought-said and Hiccup knew this was the moment of truth.

'Umm, ok...don't freak out...but i think i am sorta inside you...' Hiccup thought-said and knew Toothless was gonna freak...but he didn't see what came next.

Toothless looked down at him frantically, and then he jumped onto Hiccup's bed as if the floor was lava, and started whimpering and whining at the floor.

'W-what? H-H-Hiccup I'm confused! You're scaring me!' Toothless thought-said and Hiccup sighed, well, thought of a sigh. He knew Toothless would be confused and to be honest, he was just as confused as Toothless.

'What i mean is...umm, ok, to be honest, i am just as confused as you. But I think I have an idea...sorta. I think I am inside your mind, or at least, your head. Which by extension also means your body. I was in a void, you were there with your eyes closed and these beams attached to you...' Hiccup said and Toothless thought-gasped before whining frantically.

'Please tell me you didn't detach any of the beams from me' Toothless thought-said and Hiccup mentally shook his head.

'No bud, all i did was attach a white beam from me to you, so i could see what you see, feel what you feel, and hear you thinking. I hoped it went two way and i guess i was right' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless sighed out loud.

'Good...I...I thought you died! I thought you died and left me...left me alone. I cried for nights hoping you would hear my cries and come back! What happened!?' Toothless thought-said and whined out loud, Hiccup felt his heart ache in sadness before responding.

'Toothless...bud...I am so sorry...I am so very very sorry you had to go through that. I promise..I will never let you go through that...ever again' Hiccup thought-said.

Toothless purred a tiny bit, Hiccup had apologized and was now safe inside his head...

And then Toothless came to a realization. If he was starving that meant HICCUP was also STARVING, if he was TIRED that meant HICCUP was also TIRED, and if he was in PAIN then that meant HIS HICCUP WAS IN PAIN. So, he decided that now he had to ensure his body's survival at all costs, because his Hiccup was in his head, and if he died...then they would both die.

Hiccup then realized that his room looked like it hadn't been touched in ages, yet everything was NOT covered in dust.

'Toothless, how is my room so clean? And what happened after I...after I died' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless whimpered.

'After you died, I killed the Bewilderbeast and then took off Drago's other arm in vengeance for you' Toothless thought-said. Hiccup tried to glare only to come up with a picture of him glaring.

'Toothless! You didn't have to get revenge for me!' Hiccup said and Toothless laughed.

'I knew that was what you would say. And before you ask if I killed him, no, I just left him there to bleed out. Astrid and Valka killed him, along with some help from Gobber' Toothless thought-said.

Hiccup sighed, pretending to be saddened when in reality he was far more than relieved that the monster known as Drago was dead.

'Well, what happened after that?' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless hummed while pouting.

'Toothless...' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless sighed out loud before curling up on Hiccup's bed.

'Well, they held your funeral, and...I couldn't stop myself from crying throughout it. I got to fire the first shot, even though the first shot should have been fired by Valka or Astrid. I also may or may not have nicked Inferno from your corpse' Toothless thought-said and looked over at Hiccup's desk, where Inferno was sitting where it always sat when unused, as if waiting for its owner to return and reignite it.

'Seriously? That's kinda morbid Toothless, even for a Dragon' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless buried his face in Hiccup's bed.

'I know! I know! Its just...i thought you might like me to look after your stuff, even if it would never be used again' Toothless thought-said and Hiccup thought of something...

'Hey? Did you happen to get anything else off my body? Like, my map book or even my flight suit?' Hiccup thought-asked and Toothless whimpered.

'I was just barely able to take Inferno off you without Valka noticing, considering she was watching your corpse and protecting it like a dragon mother with a hatchling. Well...actually, that is a kinda good analogy, considering...' Toothless thought-said and then started rambling, and Hiccup thought-coughed.

'Toothless, you're getting off track' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless straightened up.

'Right, umm, I only managed to just barely get Inferno off you, and I didn't have time to grab anything else without Valka noticing and coming down on me like Thor with a hammer. I did try to take your map book, but Valka noticed and freaking wrestled it out of my mouth and put it right back on your funeral boat. Let's just say Valka has the strength of a dragon. I still have a sore jaw' Toothless thought-said and used his paw to rub his aching jaw.

Hiccup was about to ask another question when they heard someone knock on the door, and Toothless looked over.

"Toothless? We know...we know what's going on with you...can we come in?" Valka said from the other side of the door with Astrid right next to her, and Toothless unlocked the door.

'Toothless!? If my mom and girlfriend find out I'm stuck in your head! Imagine the problems! Just...just play cool and pretend I'm not here...' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless jumped back onto Hiccup's bed.

"Toothless, we know you're...mourning Hiccup, and we both understand that...we know...how you feel," Valka said.

Toothless shook his head before walking over over to Hiccup's desk and using his claws to move Inferno around the desk.

'I'm just cleaning, nothing wrong with that, just ignore me and go away' Toothless though-said and Hiccup felt as though he should support Toothless...somehow.

'Its ok bud, just keep doing that and eventually they will go away' Hiccup said hopefully, but then Valka and Astrid sat down on Hiccup's bed, and they stared directly at Toothless.

Toothless continued trying to get them to go away for around an hour before he sighed out loud.

'Ok, this isn't working, maybe i just need to...umm, what can i do? Umm, maybe tell them I'm fine? Yeah, that's good, I'm fine' Toothless thought-said and then walked over to them, he sighed and looked them up in the eyes, and he smiled while weakly crooning.

Valka and Astrid got the message, they'd heard it ENOUGH times when Hiccup was alive, and now Toothless was doing it. It was the famous "I'm fine, really" line.

Astrid knew Hiccup and Toothless had changed each other, Hiccup was now more serious and way more open and calm around people. While Toothless was now a bit more sarcastic then he had always been and he also started doing more "Hiccupy" things, as Dagur had said one day.

"Toothless, you're trying to do your best Hiccup impression, but it won't work on us. I've lived around Hiccup my whole life, and Valka knows quite a lot about her own son, now that I've told her" Astrid said and Valka blushed with embarrassment.

'No I'm not...I'm fine...I am fine' Toothless thought-said and Hiccup wanted to thought-say to Toothless that everything was alright, but he knew that he shouldn't distract the Night Fury.

Astrid and Valka both looked at each other with a saddened look, they were not getting through to Toothless and the dragon was obviously not listening to them.

"Toothless, please, just...just think about it," Valka said and then Toothless' stomach growled, and the Night Fury flinched in pain.

'You sound hungry bud?' Hiccup thought-said and tried his best not to mentally flinch, he could feel what Toothless felt and that did not feel particularly good.

'I-I'm fine' Toothless thought-said and then flinched again when his stomach practically roared in hunger. Hiccup mentally groaned in pain while Toothless had to bite his tongue so he didn't whimper.

'Toothless, I think your belly says otherwise. Wait, is it now our belly? Or...I'm confused, is your body or our body now? And if so, what can I do? What am I allowed to do? Oh, Thor, we really need to work things out' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless shifted on his paws while Valka and Astrid stared at him.

'Ok, i guess this is OUR body now so...yeah, we should probably eat, or maybe I should eat? I don't really know anymore' Toothless said and Hiccup mentally nodded.

'Get Valka and Astrid to get you fish, so they at least think they are getting SOMEWHERE with their talk' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless whimpered and whined while nudging Valka and Astrid.

Valka and Astrid spun around with hope shining on there faces, hoping that just maybe the Night Fury had finally thought about it and had come to his senses.

But when they only saw Toothless whimpering and whining, while looking at his growling stomach. They knew they were getting practically nowhere with the dragon. But they knew Toothless needed to eat, so they went to go get a basket of fish.

* * *

Eventually, Valka came back with the fish basket and just left it right in front of Toothless before walking down the stairs. Toothless shutting and locking the door after her.

'Alright! FISH!' Toothless thought-said with the happiness of a child as he tore off the lid of the basket and all of the fish spilled out onto the floor.

Toothless was about ready to dive into the fish and gulp it all down in a few minutes, he was STARVING. But then he remembered that Hiccup and he now shared a body, and that Hiccup had never tasted raw fish before.

'Either this is gonna taste really really good, or absolutely terrible' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless slowly picked up a fish in his mouth, making sure to retract his teeth. He slowly slid the fish into the back of his mouth and gulped the entire thing down whole.

Hiccup mentally shivered as he could feel the fish settle into Toothless' stomach, and Toothless got worried by Hiccup's silence.

'Hiccup? Are you alright?' Toothless thought-said and Hiccup mentally smiled.

'T-That wasn't half bad, at least, it didn't taste too bad' Hiccup thought-said and Toothless licked his lips. At least Hiccup was happy.

Toothless quickly worked on devouring the rest of the fish, and when he finished he moaned in pure pleasure. He had not had anything to eat in weeks, and this sudden meal had made him very...tired.

Toothless yawned and then he heard Hiccup yawning in his head. He quickly made his way up onto Hiccup's bed and curled up, pulling the old blanket over himself.

'G-Goodnight Hiccup, s-see you in the morning' Toothless thought-said with a pretty loud yawn, and then Hiccup yawned in his head.

'Goodnight Toothless, see you in t-the morning as well' Hiccup thought-said and then both of them fell asleep quickly, enjoying the feeling of being full and tired.

* * *

 **Ok, that is a wrap on Chapter 1. Don't know when i will get around to Chapter 2, but i will one day. Also, i would like to thank** **VigoGrimborne for beta reading this chapter, as DraconicBeing2.0 (My normal Beta Reader) is busy with Toothless Who episodes.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
